nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Police Chief
The Police Chief About the Character The Police Chief is the Boss of the Disney Heroes Tv Series and all 8 Movies. No matter what Mission the Team handles, he is there to support them so they can succeed. His favorite Quotes is 'Blast it!' & 'You Morons!' Quotes 'Blast it!' 'You Morons' 'Ann Possible, Akima, Spider-Man and Monique Dupre is in big trouble as a Snowman on a Steam Bath. We gotta get a move on' 'You Morons are in more Trouble than a Baseball Player at a Bar Room Brawl!' 'I'm sorry, Amy Rose. I don't like it more than you do, but Rules are Rules. You'll have to hand over your Cooking Badge after Dinner' 'The Joke's on you, Mud Sultan. Our Allies are heading here to save us from your plan' 'You Ninnies are gonna crash that Space Shuttle into the ARK, and that's an order!' 'Well, Tough Toenails. You Nimrods are all we got' 'Blast it, the World is counting on you, people. Now get on it!' 'If we don't stop the 3 Alien Creatures, we'll be in more trouble than a Red Rabbit on a Roller Coaster!' 'Blast it! Boss Beaver is about to be shredded into a Cereal Box of Shredded Wheat in a....Shredder!' 'Which part of 'We got a Hot Dog to eat' didn't you understand?' 'May I remind you about the few missions that we succeed without you messing up? The 1st was on the Coastline in Miami Beach when we destroyed the Mechanic Great White Shark with Revy's help, since she got a little closer than expected. Plus in the 2nd is where we took on a Team of Alien Broccoli, since Amy Rose almost didn't made it to Lunch' (While eating the Lunch that the Alien Food Creature made for him) 'I'll have 20 Cheeseburgers and 6 Side Orders of Cheese Curds' 'Wahoo! I'm as hungry as a skinny roach as a smorgasbord' 'I'm deeply dismayed. Thanks to this big bozo, we don't have any Doughnuts' (He tells Goku something after Chaos 4 escapes & Amy Rose is kidnapped ) 'You're Fired! (Then he also tell him) Because you're as yellow as a jar of Honey Mustard' 'I want the Green Anaconda goner than a hanging curb on a Home-run Debry!' 'Now remember, Violet...use your Ice Powers in situations, or we'll be looking at World War 3' 'If anything goes wrong on the Monitors, we'll all have our butts in a Beehive' Gallery The Police Chief assign the Heroes on a Mission in New Orleans on Ann's Birthday.png The Police Chief assigns the Team to protect Boss Beaver during Ann's Birthday.jpg The Police Chief tells the Heroes that Shocker is planning to get the Chaos Emerald.png The Police Chief tells the team about their Mission.png The Police Chief is glad the Team made it out.jpg The Police Chief knew about the Mechanic Shark.jpg The Police Chief assigns the Team to take out a small school of mechanic Green Anacondas.jpg The Police Chief yells 'You Ninnies are gonna crash-land into the ARK!'.jpg The Police Chief tells the Heroes to dock into the ARK.jpg The Police Chief arrives in time.png The Police Chief sees Tikal cure Violet.png The Police Chief plans to fire Goku if he fails 1 more time.png The Police Chief and a U.S NASA Scientist sees the Spaceship took off for the ARK.jpg The Police Chief asks the Team to stop the ARK from firing the Eclipse Cannon.jpg The Police Chief said 'I said go easy on the gas petal!'.png The Police Chief tells a Member of the Disney Heroes that the best way to drive is their Desk.png The Police Chief, Lilo, Stitch & Clover is cured.png The Police Chief eats a Chicken Bucket that is made by the Alien Food Creator.png The Police Chief tells the Heroes that the Halloween Party starts tonight.png Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Disney Character